Sand
by DoctorWhoNut
Summary: The Third Doctor, the Brigadier, and Mike Yates must fight sand morphers that come from a sand mine with a secret and must save the world before everyone becomes Sand Zombies...
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored today and started to write a story. I decided to write a Third Doctor story, cause this site has nearly no 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 Doctor stories. Nuts. So, This will be updated most week day nights, but probably not weekends.**

Sand Part 1

Jeff collapsed. He'd _worked_ at a sand mine. _Worked_ because it had been destroyed by creatures… made of sand. One creature behind him morphed into a gargoyle and leapt. The creature gripped Jeff's neck, and the man was no more.

The Doctor was at UNIT headquarters, watching as a semi-truck entered the hanger.

"Fruits and vegetables…. good cover," the Brigadier complementing, slapping the Doctor on the back. "You're getting quite good at this."

"I try," the Doctor, still sad about Liz Shaw leaving.

"Sir, transmission from the patrol at the sand mine," a soldier, Becky Lang said.

"Great," the Third Doctor said. "Specifically, what was the transmission?"

"She was talking to me," said the Doctor. " _I'm_ the sir around here."

"Oops, carry on," the Doctor said.

"Its okay, John Smith," Becky sighed. She didn't like the name Doctor, feeling it didn't suit the loony alien posing as UNIT scientific advisor.

" _Doctor_ ," the Time Lord corrected.

'Becky, just say it," said the Brigadier.

"They found a body. It's with the sand samples," Becky said.

UNIT soldiers were opening the back of the semi-truck. "Sir… you might want to see this," Captain Mike Yates said. The Doctor, the Brigadier, and Becky Lang climbed into the back of the semi.

Yates was wrong.

They didn't want to see it, but they needed to.

 **With Sand the chapters are going to be really short, probably always about this length. I hope I'm being canon with the Brigadier/Mike Yates/Liz Shaw leaving things. So, read my series The Twelfth Doctor Adventures, please like, favorite, and review this story. Also check out the poll on my profile. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**While, sorry it took me so long to get this up. But, I finally managed to upload it. For me Doxc things PM me and I'll send you a story in my Twelfth Doctor Adventures series: Return Of The King Fisher. It won't come automaticly, but patience is essential. Onto the story.**

Part 2

EARLIER THAT DAY

A file was tossed onto Benard Moke's desk. Moke was UNIT's curator of sorts. He was the one who managed and organized files and data. Moke was in his late fifties and was thinking about retiring.

"The latest case," said Yako, a plump man. Moke didn't care for Yako at all. He was the Brigadier's uncle, was quite old, and somehow always weaseled his way into UNIT, becoming janitor or another low, useless job.

"So? It's normal. Now get out of my office," demanded Moke.

"Fine, higher level idiot," sneered Yako.

"Shut up!" Moke barked as Yako waddled out of his office. "Finally. Someday I'll get back Yoke."

He opened the file. The label was SAND MINE.

UNIT HEADQUARTERS

The body was layered in sand except for its red eyes and blue lips. A rock gauntlet was on its wrist.

"Hideous," muttered the Brigadier.

"I don't want to know what happened," muttered Becky.

"No…no…sand!" the Doctor yelped. He flattened himself against the back of the semi truck. "This can't be happening!"

EARLIER THAT DAY

Moke's job was to skim over files and put there were he should. He rarely did just what he was supposed to. After making himself a cup of tea and pulling out his journal he opened the file. There was a large picture of the Gregor Sand Mines, or what used to be. It was obliterated.

"Oh my gosh…" Moke gasped. In the picture bodies were scattered all over the place. Bodies that were coated with sand, with red eyes and blue lips. He quickly jotted down a description of the picture in his journal. Silos had cracked open and some sand had turned black as a midnight sky.

Moke looked at the next picture. It was an up close of one of the hideous bodies. Overalls could slightly be seen. The next piece of paper was an incident report.

It was a bad incident.

 **Sorry for taking so long, I'll try to update by Friday. Read Twelfth Doctor Adventures Season 1, Kate Stewart Adventures Box 1 (ignore the name) and go to my blog, .com. Please like, follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
